A Night to Remember
by Skyler MacRae
Summary: WARNING: Jallie. Don't like it, don't read it. A phone call from Sean, a night cut short at the ravine, and a short drive to a familiar house. That's all Jay needed at first, but how long will it stay friendship?
1. The First Night

_**A Night to Remember**_

_Ok, this is my first Jallie fan fiction. I read some of the fan fictions that are already on this site and I fell in love with the pairing. Yes, I know how much I love Sellie fics and how much you guys probably love my Sellie fictions, but I really like this pairing together. Please, if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't want flames. I will not tolerate them, actually. Thank you for reading and R&R is always nice._

_Summary: Ellie wishes she wasn't alone. She's living in an apartment she can't afford, hoping that her now ex of 3 months would come back. Jay is dealing with a nasty break up with Alex after hooking up with Emma. He truly doesn't want to be alone either. What happens when Sean calls Jay, telling him to help out Ellie? What happens when Jay moves in? Will he keep his bad habits or change to help Ellie?_

**Jay's POV**

I slumped into my tiny apartment where I lived alone. I hadn't been my usual, cocky, badass self in days. I couldn't stand it. For once, I was truly upset. I thought I had trained myself not to do this to myself, but unfortunately, I did fall for Alex. God, I was too young for this shit! Living on my own already and dealing with love. That's such an ugly ass word. _Love._ I fell into the couch, turning on the TV. I hated being alone. I preferred to be surrounded by friends. But this was the best I had at the moment. I left it on some dumbass TV show, mostly because there's never anything good on TV. I stared at the figures on the screen, wishing I had something better to do. Well, at least there would be people at the ravine in a few hours. That should be enough therapy for one night. Beer, chicks, and probably a fight or two. I touched my arm, where a bruise had formed from a few nights ago. Everyone loves a jealous boyfriend, right?

My cell rang in my pocket. I don't know what made me answer it without checking who it was, but I did. "Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey, Jay. It's Sean," Sean's voice came through the phone. I couldn't believe it, he was actually calling. After months and months of absolutely no contact whatsoever, he actually called.

"Hey, Sean. What can I do for the local runaway?" I asked with slight acid in my voice. I was still pissed at him. Ever since he left, everything in my life had spiraled downward. After that dumb drive home, everything had been royally fucked up. I wanted to hate him for leaving, but he was my best friend.

A slight chuckle came through the phone. I was surprised that he hadn't gotten pissed off at the rude remark. "Well, I was hoping you could do me a favor," Sean said. I stiffened. The guy who had left his friends and especially that sweet little redhead behind wanted a favor from me. I stayed silent. After a few seconds, Sean pressed on. "I want you to take care of Ellie for me. Just, make sure she stays safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's been through enough. Just, be there for her. Please?"

I could hear the total helplessness in Sean's voice. Something deep inside me told me that I shouldn't be helping Sean, that Sean was the reason everything spiraled downward. Why would he care what happened to Ellie, anyways? He left her just a few months back.

"Fine," I finally said, after about half a minute.

"Thanks Jay. I'm sorry," Sean said before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at it for a few minutes.

"Shit," I muttered. How the hell was I going to help the redhead? She didn't like me very much and something told me that if she was going to do something stupid, she would have done it already. I was going to have a great time pulling this one off.

**Ellie's POV**

Three AM was a common time for me to be up until. I didn't sleep much anymore. Not for months. The apartment was too quiet. I was so used to falling asleep to Sean's breathing next to me, listening to his heartbeat as I curled into his chest. But now, I could only stay up, watching bad TV and hope that that would take the place of the calming sounds. But to no avail. I hadn't had more than 3 hours of sleep a night since Sean left.

I was still awake when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up, wondering who the hell would be visiting right now. I stood up, walking to the door. I opened it a crack, leaving the chain on. I looked out, seeing a battered and bruised Jay standing at my door. I closed the door quickly and removed the chain before opening it all the way again. "Jesus Christ, Jay! What the fuck happened to you?" I asked, trying not to yell at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked before answering my question. I nodded immediately. Any company would be better than being here alone. He attempted to limp to the couch before stumbling and nearly falling. I caught him, my knees buckling slightly under his weight. I recovered, wrapping a gentle arm around his waist. "I got in a fight down at the ravine," he finally answered when I got him settled on the couch. "Do you mind if I crash here? I needed some medical assistance and I didn't know who else to go to."

Ellie nodded slightly. "Hold on, I'll get the kit," she said quietly. She bustled off to the bathroom, returning with a small kit and sat on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. She rolled up his pant leg, finding a large gash on his calf. "Who did you have a fight with, a bear?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he responded, looking down at me, "a rugby team, in the middle of the woods, loaded with old car parts."

I looked up at him. "What the hell did you do?" I asked, slightly angry. And I felt something weird… protective, I guess. I don't know why. Jay and I had never really been friends, and yet I felt protective of him. It was odd.

"Well, I might have challenged them to a race, and won, and wouldn't give them a rematch. Oh, and to add the icing to the cake, their girlfriends left them that night. They just wanted to take all their anger out on me… And boy, they did."

I shook my head. "You're lucky you weren't killed," I said, getting a disinfectant from the kit and grabbing the nearest clean rag. I dabbed the disinfectant onto the rag and cleaned out the gash. He flinched slightly, but other than that, showed no sign of being hurt.

"Can I crash here for the night?" Jay asked, his face scrunched in slight pain. I nodded, picking up a large gauze pad and an ace bandage, wrapping his leg gingerly. He smiled. "Thanks El," he muttered, as he watched me wrap his leg. It was a different kind of look from Jay. It felt soft and warm and almost… loving? I couldn't tell. I didn't want to think about it that way, but then again, maybe I did. I really wasn't sure anymore.

I finished dressing his wounds, making sure that he wasn't going to bleed out on my couch. "Get some sleep, Jay. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on my couch until 3 in the afternoon," I said with a slight smile. Jay smiled back at me as I put the excess first aid equipment back in the box. He lay out on my couch, turning on his side. "G'night Jay," I muttered lightly. I actually kissed his forehead. He looked at me kind of funny, making me blush but I hurried off to the bathroom putting away the first aid and walked to my room. I left the door open and listened to Jay's breathing. It was heavy and a bit labored, probably due to the wounds he now had, but it was soothing to me. I loved it. And I fell asleep almost immediately for the first time since Sean left. Even thought it was Jay, I was happy. And the fact that it was Jay almost made it better. I couldn't help but think that now I really liked him and it was the first time I had ever thought about Jay that way. And it felt as though it was the real deal again.

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. The Morning After

_**The Morning to Follow**_

_So, here's the second chapter of my latest Degrassi story. Yes, it is Jallie fiction, and that's because I fell in love with that pair. Yes, I know that some people don't like it, but they would be amazing together, so no flames please. Thank you to all those who have read this story. I'd like to thank a few of my loyal followers: breath-in3 and Becca Renee', I'd like to thank you all for being loyal readers and for your great support. For everyone else who likes this story, I love your feedback, so R&R is loved. Thank you all and I hope to have the new chapter up soon._

**Jay's POV**

I woke up to the sound of clanging plates and bright light shining through the window that was a few feet behind me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, trying desperately not to hit anything that would still be in pain. Luckily, I avoided most of the bruises. I was not used to being up this early, even on school days. I usually just went in late or not at all. But apparently Ellie wouldn't let me do that. I swung my legs off the couch that I had slept on, sitting up and running a hand through my ruffled hair.

After a few minutes, I pushed myself off the couch, walking into the kitchen where Ellie was rushing around, doing dishes that had probably been there for weeks. It looked like my apartment, to be honest. She really fell apart after Sean left. I couldn't believe that a guy could destroy her like that. I mean, I know she loved him or whatever, but she never seemed the type to fall apart as soon as they left. But then again, other than that gay guy, Marco, she hadn't really been in any other relationships but Sean. So it made sense in a way, but then again, she also had the cutting thing, which was probably what Sean was so damn worried about. I didn't want her hurt either, although I wouldn't admit that to anyone else. There was just something about her, I guess. I couldn't put my finger on it most of the time. Ugh, I was confusing myself. All these thoughts of attachment and protection were fucking me up. I looked at her, watching her try to clean up at least a little. I didn't think she had noticed me just yet. "Morning Sunshine," I muttered sleepily.

Ellie's head snapped up to look at me. She had obviously been in a trance as she cleaned. She smiled slightly. "Good morning to you too," she said in her usual indifferent tone. Wow, she was really pissy this morning apparently. But then she smiled. I smiled slightly, but then again, I was still half asleep. "Do you want coffee or something?" she asked, as though she could read my mind. I nodded before sitting at the kitchen table. She went to the coffee machine and poured my coffee in silence before placing a full mug in front of me and sitting across the table from me. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but I had no idea what and I wasn't going to push. I was just here as a friend, not as a therapist. "Hey Jay?" she asked, as though unsure that she had wanted to say anything at all.

I took a sip, then placed the mug on the table. "Yeah, El?"

"How would you feel about moving in here? You spend most nights here anyways…" Ellie nearly muttered, trailing off at the end.

I stared down at my coffee for a minute. I thought about it. She probably couldn't afford rent, I already had a job at the mechanics shop and she had actually forgiven me even though she thought it was my fault that Sean left, which, in actuality, was partially true. Who knew the kid would bring a gun to school? But I paid my dues, I fixed my mistakes for the most part. I didn't think it was a bad idea, either. "I'd love to live here, El," I finally said loudly enough that she could hear me. I took another swig of coffee and looked up at her. Her grin was so wide, I couldn't help but smile myself.

_I know it took forever for me to get this up and I know it's a short chapter. I promise the next will be longer, but I wanted to do a time skip and it's such a pain in the ass to do that in one chapter, so yeah, that's all I have to say. R&R please and thanks for reading._


	3. Watch the Months Fly By

_**Watch the Months Fly By**_

_Ok, so quick little blurb about this chapter. There's a time skip, first off. This is about a month after the last chapter. If you didn't get it, yes, they moved in together. And that's about where this chapter picks up. Ok, now it's time for all 'thank you's and my readers are amazing, which you guys are. Thanks for the hits and I love reviews. Again, I do take requests for pairings, situations, crossovers, all that jazz. R&R is appreciated. Now, on with the story._

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up groggy and without an alarm for the first time this week. _That's right, it's Saturday!_ I thought. I went to move, but there was a strong arm around me. I looked over to the side. And there was Jay. It had been this way for a month, ever since I had asked him to move in. He paid half the rent, which helped so much considering he actually had a job as I struggled to find one. My mom still tried to pay my part of the rent, but I didn't want to have to rely on her right now.

But Jay, he was here. He had a job, he had been expelled. I understood that he hadn't known what would happen. I know I was upset about it at first, but then again, Jay took care of me. Plus, he didn't pull anything that he wouldn't have pulled on most other people. It was just happenstance that he picked on the local psycho. Yeah, he was part of the reason why Sean left, but he also made up for it by taking care of me. I couldn't hate him if I tried. I actually smiled as I saw him wake slightly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"'Morning Red," he said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. His touch sent tingles through my bare shoulder, but I ignored the feeling.

"'Morning Delinquent," I replied. He smirked slightly. "Meant in the kindest way possible, as always," I said kindly before getting up completely.

**Jay's POV**

I stared after her as she got up. I felt extremely cold all of a sudden. Maybe it was the lack of her body heat or maybe it was just lack of her. Man, she was pretty damn cute, that's for damn sure.

"Do you want food?" she asked. I smiled slightly, watching her red hair twirl behind her as she turned back to me, a questioning look plastered over her pale features.

"Uh, coffee's good, Red," I said. She smiled slightly. She turned again, headed into the kitchen.

I was so proud of her. She hadn't cut at all. She had actually seemed extremely happy since I had moved in. It made me happy that she didn't feel the need to hurt herself anymore. I mean, she was great, no matter what her faults were, she was amazing.

Yeah, I was falling in love with the little redhead. I couldn't believe myself. I was crazy, I know, but who knows, maybe the feeling is requited. Man, I even started talking like her. I really was in love. What the hell was coming over me?

Ellie came back out with two mugs of black coffee. "Two sugars?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I took the mug from her and she sat down sideways on the couch next to me. "You know me too well," I muttered slightly.

Her smile widened. "It's true. But you know me way better than most other people do. And way more than people should know. And yet I told you anyways," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

I smiled with her. "It's true," I replied, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"So, what are your big plans for the day?" she asked me. I took another gulp of coffee before answering.

"Well, there's sitting around the house… um… sitting around the house, and, oh yeah, sitting around the house," I said sarcastically.

She shook her head, taking a few sips of coffee. "You really need to get out more. I mean, even I go places on Saturdays," she said to me, leaning a bit closer.

"Yeah, well, I used to get out and around a lot until _he_ left," I said, avoiding Sean's name for both of our sakes. She froze for a second.

I knew I shouldn't have said that. My head reeled, I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. That was just a cruel thing to say. "El, I'm sorry," I muttered lightly.

She unfroze, surprisingly enough. "I know you didn't mean it, Jay. And I know you miss him, too," she replied, gulping coffee as soon as she finished her sentence. I gave her a one armed hug before standing up and straightening out my shirt. "Where are you running off too?" she asked as I set down my now empty coffee cup.

"I actually have work today, Red. I gotta head to the shop. It's a short day, I'll be back in a few hours, ok?" I said to her. She frowned slightly but nodded. I put a hand on her petite shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

She looked as though she wanted to tell me something. I cocked my head to the side, a questioning look on my face. "Why was your arm around me when I woke up this morning?" she asked. The question caught me off guard.

"I-uh, um… Well, uh…" I stuttered, my usual calm and cool face shattered.

She smirked lightly. "It's ok, you don't have to say you like me. I know it's true," she joked. Well, I thought she joked.

My jaw hung open. Please, if there is a God, let him let her either like me back or make sure she's joking. "Wh-what?" I said, stuttering again. I couldn't regain my composure apparently.

Ellie smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to out you like that. But I just needed to see your reaction. I wanted to know if it was true and if I could…" she stopped talking, pushed herself up off the couch, and kissed me. Holy shit! She was kissing me. And I kissed her back, that's for damn sure!

_Yay for cliffhangers! We all know we love them. So yeah, I'll definitely have an update soon. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I wanted to make sure it was a really good chapter, so yeah. Here it is ____ Thank you all for reading. I want to thank those who left comments. R&R please. Here are the people I want to thank for their comments and help with the story._

_**Breathe-in3**_

_**Enigma493**_

_**Cnovak929**_

_**Degrassiiloveyou**_

_**HELENz**_

_Thank you all for your support._


	4. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

_So, I was extremely cruel with my last update. My lovely little cliffhanger, which I will admit was slightly cruel. But hey, it keeps you guys on your toes._

**Ellie's POV**

I couldn't believe he was kissing me back. I mean, I thought he might have liked me. I knew I was basically in love with the guy I was kissing right now. I pulled away, almost short of breath.

"Miss Ellie Nash," he muttered, tucking a few strands of red hair behind my ear. A blush crept across my pale features. "Who knew you had such guts. And you were right, I do like you."

With that, he kissed me again. It was sweet and yet passionate. Respectful but steamy. I snaked my arms around his neck, and his strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. God damn, I just couldn't pull away. There was no way. Finally, something was going right for me.

He pulled away slightly. I frowned slightly. "I really do have to go to the shop, but when I get back, we'll have a good dinner, and fall asleep watching crappy TV, like usual," he said with a grin.

"As long as you kissing me is involved," I said, without meaning to. I don't know where all my courage sprang out of, but it almost scared me. Almost. Jay smirked and kissed me again quickly before pulling back and disentangling from me.

"Whatever you command," he said with a fake bow. I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to work you lazy ass," I said jokingly. He laughed and pecked my cheek before heading out the door. I blushed again as he left and ran to the phone.

I dialed the familiar number and waited for someone to answer. "Marco. You'll never guess what just happened!"

**Two More Months Later**

**Jay's POV**

_Shit!_ My head reeled. I had just looked up from the car I had been working on. I had been working so hard, I didn't even notice my boss giving an announcement. I had just finished up and stood up to clean my hands and move the car to make space for the next project when I saw the all too familiar face. My old best friend had spotted me.

"Jay!" he yelled, waving at me slightly.

"Sean?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, I knew it was him. I turned around, leaning on the front of the car I had finished.

He nodded, walking even closer to me. He grabbed my hand, shaking it as a friendly greeting.

"How have you been? It's been ages!" he said, looking at me intensely.

I shrugged. "Same as always, getting by, but I don't go to the Ravine anymore. I spend most of my time just chilling at home," I said, trying not to give too much information about where I live and, more importantly, who I live with.

Sean nodded. "Well, that's good. How's Ellie doing? I meant to go visit her, tell her how much I still love her. But I'm kinda nervous," he said.

_Shit!_ I thought again. Sean was gonna kick my ass when he found out. _I'm so screwed. I gotta talk to Ellie._

"Um, uh… Ellie's fine. Still living in the apartment, hasn't spoken to her mom in months. She hasn't cut in a while. Before you left, that's for damn sure. So yeah, that sweet little redhead's been really good," I replied. I couldn't believe I said the last sentence. "But I hate to be the one to tell you that she's got a new boyfriend."

Sean's features kinda sank. "Oh… I didn't realize…"

"Yeah, sorry man."

"Well, I still got Emma. I'll try for her."

_Damn, I used to be like that,_ I thought, _I was such an asshole._

"Cool man. Well, I gotta go."

Sean nodded. "I should probably go, too. Marco wanted to see me, then I'm supposed to check out an apartment. I'll probably see you here tomorrow. I got a job, thank God."

I nodded slowly. _I am so fucked_, I thought silently. I gave a half hearted wave good bye before cleaning my hands, moving the car, and clocking out. I had to get home _now_!

I hopped in my own orange Honda and sped off to the apartment.

**Ellie's POV**

I looked up from my homework when I heard the door click open. I put down the sheets of paper on the coffee table and stood up to greet Jay at the door.

He came in looking less happy than usual. "Hey Jay. Everything ok?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Cameron is back…" he muttered.

My heart sank. _Sean Cameron…_ I wouldn't say I hated him, but he certainly was not my favorite person. "Wow, really? That's great. You got your best friend back," I said, trying to sound happy. I was happy for Jay, but the last thing I needed was drama.

Jay looked down at me. "You ok, Red?" he asked. I nodded, looked up at him. My courage somehow came back. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him with all I had. He kissed me back, gripping my back tightly. I pulled back, standing flat on my feet. "We'll be ok, Red. I promise. He won't do anything."

_The end to another chapter. I figured I'd get something new up as soon as I could. It's been a hectic week and I know I owe you so many updates from the past few weeks, so I'll try my best to get them up as quickly as possible. R&R please._


	5. Yet Another Night to Remember

_**Yet Another Night to Remember**_

_Ellie and Jay are staying up late together, as they have been since they became a pair. Other than at work and in school, they are inseparable. Ellie is finishing up Degrassi while Jay works at the shop with Sean. Everything is going smoothly for everyone, or so they thought…_

**Jay's POV**

I had an arm wrapped tightly around Ellie, her tiny body pressing into my side gently. Some crappy TV show was playing on the stupid screen which was not working quite right… again. I would fix it but I never really found the time. All of my time was either spent working or helping Ellie with her school work, although she was basically teaching me whatever she was learning, and house work, of course. The apartment actually looked reasonably nice. Well, the place looked good for two teenagers who live together.

I snuck quick kisses on her cheek and a few light kisses on her neck. She giggled at each kiss to her neck and a blush usually crept onto her pale cheeks. Ellie looked so damn cute when she blushed. I smiled to myself. For once, things were working out. For both of us, which was even better. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a knock sounded from the door.

I looked over at Ellie, giving her another quick peck on the cheek before removing my arm and standing up to answer the door. I opened the door to see Sean standing in the hall.

**Sean's POV**

Of the few people I thought I'd see, Jay was not one of them. "Uh, hey Jay. Is Ellie there?"

Ellie walked up behind Jay, placing a small, pale hand on his shoulder. Before looking at me, she looked up at Jay and said "Who is it, baby?"

She turned to the door and froze.

"It was you, wasn't it, Jay? You were her boyfriend when I came back. You couldn't have told me?" I asked, anger rising in my voice.

Jay glared at me, pulling Ellie behind him. "Yeah, you're point? I have feelings for her, she has feelings for me. I understand that you had feelings for her when you came back, but you left her once. I'm not letting you hurt her again. You have Emma, anyways. Isn't that who you ran to last time?"

I could hear the anger in his voice, and I could feel the rage rising within me. My heart was pounding in my ears. I wanted to yell at him, take Ellie from him. But I couldn't. I would hurt them both. And I knew in the back of my head that he was at least partially right. I turned on my heel and walked down the hall without looking back.

**Jay's POV**

I watched after Sean as he walked down the hall before putting an arm around Ellie's waist and closing the door to the apartment.

"I'm sorry about that, Ellie. I didn't know he'd come here."

"It's ok, Jay. It wasn't your fault. And thank you," she whispered to me, clinging to me slightly.

"For what?"

"For not letting him hurt me again, for not getting your ass kicked by telling him about us when he first came back, and for sticking with me even though it pisses off your best friend." Ellie smiled up at me. I couldn't believe I was this lucky.

"Hey," I said, putting a finger under her chin, "I love you," I muttered to her.

A grin spread across her face. "I love you, too, Jay," she replied, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My hands immediately went to her hips to keep her from falling. She kissed me long and hard. I stumbled backwards slightly, my knees hitting the couch. I fell back into the soft couch and kissed her back just as hard as she was kissing me.

As much as it seemed like we were going to have sex, we actually didn't, surprisingly enough. I didn't want to push her, I never did. And we just made out for a good long while until we fell asleep on the couch. I knew I'd have to wait for sex from now on. I didn't actually mind it. Just being with her was enough. It was odd, but it was true.

I woke up the next morning to the little redhead kissing me softly. I kissed her back and I felt her smile against my lips. She pulled back. "Good morning," she said with a smirk.

"Good morning to you, too," I whispered.

_Oh yes, three chapters in one night. You have to love me. Well, it's sleep deprivation and I recently got an ear infection, which hurts like hell. So therefore, it's a pain to fall asleep… Plus, some green crap is supposed to ooze out of it, which is totally not ok with me. Anyways, R&R if you would. I love getting feedback. I'll take suggestions for future chapters. It would be a great help if someone came up with a twist in the plot or something of the sort. Your help would be greatly appreciated. And now I think I'll get some sleep. A brief tip, 3 AM is a very bad time to write… Everything gets a bit jumbled._

_Wednesday August 26__th__, 2009. 3:13a.m. EST_


	6. Surprise Visit

_**Surprise Visit**_

_Ok, no new suggestions, so I'm basically winging this… I figured I'd get something up today so that nobody has to go too long without an update, but I really do need new ideas or this story is gonna have to end. I don't want to do that, but I may have to. I'll probably start a new story with this pairing soon, but I want to finish this one first, so ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, all will help._

**Jay's POV**

Another day at the shop finished. Sean still wasn't speaking to me. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him. He would probably say something to piss me off, we'd get in a fight, and I might lose my job, which I really don't want to do.

I finished up my last car of the day when I heard someone walking towards me. I thought nothing of it at the time. I mean, really, nobody messes with me at work. It was probably just someone going to borrow something from my toolbox, though that was unlikely because there were only a few people left at the shop. Still, I cleaned up some extra oil that had gotten on the grill of the car and then wiped my hands. That's when I felt small hands on my side. I smirked slightly and turned to see Ellie.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Red," I said, picking her up off the ground. When I set her down, I stepped back to notice that she wasn't in her usual gothic clothes. "Did you get a makeover, sweetie?" I asked, kissing her once on the lips. I looked her up and down, taking in her new attire. She only had on a crimson tank, dark wash boot cut jeans, and plain black Converse. Her hair was down, hanging around her shoulders and she had done only a bit of make up.

"I'm glad you noticed," she said with a grin. "I figured it was about time for a change. I am keeping my fishnets and arm warmers, though. I don't really want everyone seeing my arms quite yet. But you seeing them is harmless."

She looked ashamed when she mentioned her arms. I ran my fingers down her arms lightly. "Hey, you should be proud. You haven't cut in almost a year and a half. And you have no idea how proud I am of you," I said, pulling her towards me.

"You are too sweet," she replied, resting a hand on my chest. "And now I'm dragging you home."

She grinned and I sighed. I was done anyways. And plus, any guy would be an idiot to not do anything she commanded. I may have been a bit slow, but I wasn't an all out idiot.

_A nice, short update because my brain is basically fried. Thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing from you. Again, R&R is welcome, I would love suggestions for chapters. Anything you'd like me to write, I do take requests for different stories. Thank you all. Until the next update, I bid you ado._

_Thursday August 27__th__, 2009 1:40a.m._


	7. Excellent Way to Wake Up

_**Excellent Way to Wake Up**_

_I thank you all for waiting and being patient with me. I'm really sorry how long it took me to get this up. I've had horrible writer's block. It's awful. Again, thanks for the patience you've had with me as a writer. I will (hopefully) be able to add more in the near future._

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up fairly early, which was slightly weird. Jay was laying behind me, his arm draped over my waist. I had gotten used to this. It happened all the time, which is nice. I couldn't help but snuggle into him slightly. I wanted to go back to sleep, I was still dead tired, but yet I was wide awake.

After about 15 minutes, I couldn't just lay there anymore. I got up, gingerly moving Jay's arm from my waist and pulled on one of his t-shirts. I smiled when I turned back to look at him. He only ever looked peaceful in his sleep… and when he smiled. I walked out of our room, out to the small kitchen of the apartment. "Hmmm…" I hummed to myself as I made coffee, pulling down sugar from the cabinet.

I finished making the coffee, poured two cups. Two spoonfuls of sugar in mine and headed back into the room. I set my cup down on my bedside table before climbing onto the bed. I crawled right over to Jay, sitting, leaning on his chest gently. He woke up with a bit of a start.

**Jay's POV**

_Why the hell am I being woken up? It feels like it's early in the morning! I hate early mornings. _I thought. I opened my eyes, rubbing them slightly with one hand. I looked up to see a red head in my t-shirt with coffee in her hand.

I groaned slightly. "Wake up, babe. I have coffee," Ellie said in a soft tone. I could never ignore her, so I sat up the best I would without knocking her over.

"El, you know I love you, but why the hell am I awake right now?" I asked, taking the coffee from her.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was bored… So, here you are. Awake, with coffee, and me. And you haven't even left the bed yet," Ellie said. I couldn't argue, especially not with my hot red head in our bed.

I looked at the clock and groaned. "I have to go in a little bit, Red…" She looked at me with a curious expression. "I got work, babe. I know, it sucks. But, I get out around 6. We'll do something fun tonight, alright?"

She nodded. I got out of the bed and moved towards the door of the bedroom, coffee still in hand. "Hey El," I said. She looked up at me. "This is by far my favorite way to wake up."

She smiled my favorite smile before I headed completely out of the room.

_Again, short, sweet, and to the point. BUT! I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, I hope. Thank you for reading._


End file.
